Beautiful
by dragonheartt
Summary: Also related to the other fics, an epanded version in songfic form of a part of "Give" chapter 1 But can be read as standalone. Conby, set Season 3 into cretaceous.


Disclaimer: whether or not I say it, I do not own Primeval or any of the characters, I don't claim to nor would I ever claim to. No copyright infringement intended, and this is fanfiction, written for fun and enjoyment. I also do not claim ownership of the included song lyrics. They are property of Jesse McCartyney. Primeval is owned by whomever currently owns the rights - the creators, chanels that funded it, and the characters i assume belong to the creators and the actors. Not to me. Yeah.

* * *

1 AM: Sunday morning:

Lightning raced across the sky, a terrific 'Boom!' sounding in the darkness. At the same time, two anomaly detectors lit up and began beeping, each in a seperate room. A sharp cry followed the loud boom and interrupted the beeping, as one of the human inhabitants of the flat fell out of bed.

The other inhabitant, a blonde young woman, awoke just as quickly as her flatmate, although without the falling-out-of-bed bit, and she ran from her room to his.

"Connor? You okay?" Abby, anomaly detector in hand, asked him, seeing his messy dark hair just peeking over his bedside table. A muffled groan was his only response at first, but then he pulled himself up on the bed and stood, turning to face her. She couldn't help but laugh at him: his hair was a big mess, he had indents in his cheek from his necklace, and there was a befuddled, half-asleep look on his face. She ahd to say, though, it was very cute.

"Mhm." Connor blinked at her, then glanced at the anomaly detector in her hand. Then he groaned again."Why do anomalies 'ave such sucky timin', Abbs?"

"If I knew, you'd be outta a job." She joked, grinning when he mock-growled at her. Connor sighed and then stumbled around. "What're you doing, Conn?"

"Gotta get dressed, dunn'i?" She blushed.

"Woops, right...Well, don't hurt yourself again!" She teased, whipping around and going to get dressed as well.

11 hours later:

It had been a long and tiring day, Connor thought as he stumbled into the flat, made his way over to the couch, and collapsed onto it. The flat was very, very quiet. He took out his mobile and checked it. Again. Abby hadn't texted him, or returned his call, and Connor began to get worried. She'd stormed out of the ARC after snapping at him, and he had no idea why. Nor why she hadn't answered when he'd tried to call her.

Connor bit his lip for a moment and then dialed her number, sitting up on the couch even though his body wanted him to flop and fall asleep for a few days. He frowned when it rang once, twice... and then he heard Abby's ringtone. In the flat. He nodded a little, hung up, and made himself get to his feet, walking in the direction of Abby's room.

2:30 AM: Sunday morning:

The anomaly call was in a grassy park, the shimmering rip in time and space half hidden behind some trees. Thankfully, because it was so early in the morning and the sky was lit up with lightning crawling across it, and filled with the sound of rolling thunder, they were the only people there. They'd found the anomaly, he'd locked it, and then they'd gone in search of the creature. Cutter took Sarah and went one way, Connor stayed by the anomaly with one of the SF's, and Becker went with Abby in the other direction.

Connor had been a little put-off about being left by the anomaly. He'd woken up at 1 AM, slippied and fell into 2 seperate puddles to do nothing? And then suddenly the creature- a bipedal dinosaur that seemed to be an herbivore - ran out into the open, Sarah and Cutter chasing it. Connor peeked out from between the trees and quickly figured out what it was. About 9 feet long, with a beaklike mouth and a stiff tail, it was a _Hypsilophodon. _Not that knowing what it was could be helpful, other than the fact that it was most likely not a carnivore. It was supposed to be herbivorous, or at the most, omnivorous.

He didn't worry too badly, apart from the fact that it was, after all, about 100 lbs, until Connor saw Abby standing about 5 feet from the dinosaur, looking the other way. It was headed right towards her. He didn't hesitate for a moment, just took off running. He dove in front of Abby, yelling loudly, waving his arms. Abby had nearly been trampled. It hardly crossed his mind that he could be trampled, too. Either the _Hypsilophodon _would stamp on him, or...

The _Hypsilophodon_ bugled, startled, the relatively small ornithopod- relatively because other ornithopods were anything from 10 feet to 70 feet long - surprised enough by his sudden appearance and the loud noises he made, to swerved to the side, splashing himself and abby in muddy water and grass. But they were otherwise unharmed.

He sighed in relief, his arms dropping to his sides, and then he turned around. Abby was staring at the _Hypsilophodon,_ which Becker and Cutter were now attempting to round up, Sarah at the locking mechanism to open the anomaly and let the dinosaur back through.

"Abby...?" He asked her, worried that she'd been hurt. She raised blue eyes to him slowly, and for the first time in a while she was trembling. He hardly paused before he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She'd surely pretend that she hadn't been scared, later, but right now, she snuggled into his hug, the rain plastering her spiky hair flat and dripping down her face. He wondered if they were tears, but didn't bring it up.

9 and a half hours later:

"Abby, 're you 'ome?" He called softly, putting his ear to the door. He frowned again. He didn't hear anything... Or did he? A sort of sniffling? Whatever the noise was, it suddenly stopped, and he leapt back as the door was swung open.

"What, Connor?" She snapped, eyes red. She winced inwardly when he flinched at her tone, and sighed. "Sorry, It's been a tough day."

"D'you wanna watch a movie during dinner?" He decided against bringing up the clear signs that she'd been crying, knowing she would just get defensive.

"Yeah, why not. What do you wanna watch?"

"Chinese food and James Bond?" He thought she'd say no, but she grinned.

"Alright, which one?"

He didn't know why she was crying again, but at least they could pretend things were okay.

And then Cutter'd been killed by Helen, Connor'd been kicked out of the flat by Jack, Jenny almost died, Danny became team leader, jack nearly got himself and Becker and all of them killed, Helen destroyed the artefact, and he and Abby had been stranded in the cretaceous whilst danny was stuck at site 333.

Day 2 in the Cretaceous:

"_**I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold - I don't want my love to go to waste." **_

_**"I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold! I wont let another minute go to waste."**_

_**"I want you and your beautiful soul! I know that you are something special. To you I'd be always faithful! I want to be what you always needed, Then I hope you'll see the heart in me." **_

"Even when you're being daft- I do see the heart in you, Conn. You're an amazing person. I just... I doubt I've got as beautiful and good a soul as you do."

"Thanks very much... Wait, wha'? Abby, you may not be perfect, but you're the only girl I will ever want."

She giggled. They'd started singing in quiet voices - it had popped into Connor's head as he sat, rubbing his aching ankle and trying to wrap it in the ace bandage they'd found - and she'd joined in. They hadn't realized at first that they were singing their feelings. Again.

"Connor, I... uhm..."

"Yes Abby?"

"... Wanted to tell you you're wrapping your ankle all wrong." Darnit, she couldn't say it!

"Oh." He seemed a little put-out.

"Give it 'ere." She fixed it for him, then noticed the look in his eyes.

"You shoulda gone on with Danny."

"I stayed with you, I don't regret it Conn."

"If I hadn't gotten 'urt we'd both be with 'im." He said, glum.

"It's not your fault, Connor." She tried to convince him.

"I'da been fine on me own."

"I stayed because I love you, Conn." Sh'd said it! It may have sounded exasperated and somewhat snappish, but she meant it. How she meant it! He got this little grin on his face, eyes wide. The look on his face as he turned to look at her was incredulous, but hopeful. She nodded, smiling. He leaned forwards and kissed her.

Yes, maybe things would be all okay.

**_Your beautiful soul, yeah_**  
**_You might need time to think it over_**  
**_But im just fine moving forward_**  
**_I'll ease your mind_**  
**_If you give me the chance_**  
**_I will never make you cry c`mon lets try_**

**_Am I crazy for wanting you_**  
**_Baby do you think you could want me too_**  
**_I don't wanna waste your time_**  
**_Do you see things the way I do_**  
**_I just wanna know if you feel it too_**  
**_There is nothing left to hide_**

**_I don't want another pretty face_**  
**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**  
**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**  
**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**  
**_You're the one I wanna chase_**  
**_You're the one I wanna hold_**  
**_I wont let another minute go to waste_**  
**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_You beautiful soul, yeah_**

_**Lyrics from Jesse McCartney's "Beautiful Soul" (AKA anything in bold italics is lyrics)  
**_


End file.
